


Airport Love

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Au Stuck in an airport on christmas eve brings some interesting events





	Airport Love

**Author's Note:**

> No beta once again sorry for the rush Supercorp Week day 3 Stuck at an airport on christmas eve

“What do you mean the flights cancelled I need to be on this flight!!” A blonde girl shouted with irritation. “No you don’t understand I haven’t seen my family in two years and it's Christmas eve I promised I’d be home for Christmas.” she said with tears in her eyes and a huff as the attendant apologize. She sat back down in her seat and starred outside as the snow kept falling. Her flight had gotten caught in a nasty snowstorm and had been forced to land at the nearest airport and unfortunately for her it was still a state away from where she needed to be. The roads were too dangerous to try and drive through at this time of night. She was force to follow the other passengers and head out to wait. 

“Excuse me.” A slight accented voice said following her out. “I heard your story and I know it isn’t much but I have VIP status in this airport and nothings going to be open would you like to join me for the evening? We could keep each other company as we wait for some news?” she asked sweetly just wanting to help out the woman that seem to be about to break. 

“Thank you actually that’d be nice.” She followed the other woman to a room separate from the regular passengers it had comfy looking couches and buffet, Kara immediately set her bags down and grabbed a plate of food stuff a potsticker in her mouth. “Ohh this is so good.” she announced. 

“You act like you haven’t eaten in awhile.” Lena pointed out curiously as she watched the woman devour her plate. 

Kara looked sheepish. “I.. I’m a journalist and the last place I was at. I didn’t eat very well and I just got home yesterday. I had something happen and I just now realized I hadn’t eaten in almost two days.” 

Lena nodded giving her a warm smile. “I’m sure you have exciting stories to tell than.” 

“I can’t talk too much about what I’m studying but I think once I get back to work it's really going to help a lot of people. Oh I’m Kara..Kara Danvers.” she wiped her hands on a napkin and held it out for Lena to shake. 

“Lena...Lena Luthor.” the business woman announced taking the rough hand in her own. “You name sounds familiar.” she murmured her brows furrowed trying to remember where she heard the name before. 

“I’m a special investigative reporter for Catco media. I specialize in military technology.” she offered.   
“You use to interview my brother before he started selling illegal arms to our enemies. You were the one who broke that story.” 

Kara looked uncomfortable and scratched her neck. “Yeahhhh.” 

Lena waved her hand. “Its alright what he did was wrong anyway that's matters long gone.” 

The blonde shoulders relaxed and she smiled. “Whew I was afraid that this was going to get super awkward.” 

“So you have family you're trying to get too?” Lena asked standing up to get a bottle of wine and pour them each a glass. 

“Yeah I was supposed to spend it with my boyfriend but well things ended as soon as I came home.” 

“He probably doesn't deserve you.” 

Kara laughed. “My sister said the exact thing. I caught him in bed with one of our mutual friends. I wish he would've told me he had found someone else.” Kara brow wrinkled. “I hope Winn makes him happy I just wish they’d been honest about the affair.” 

“Your boyfriend cheated on you with one of your male friends?” she asked sounding amused. 

“Yeah I just want him to be happy and if it's not with me...that's ok.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if we all deserve happiness.” Lena said absently as she twirls her wine. “Maybe it isn’t in the cards for all of us.” 

“That's a pretty bleak look on life. Everyone full of good deserves happiness and love.” she pointed out. “Evening rich powerful geniuses.” she teased. 

Lena laughed placing her hand on the blondes arm. “I’m glad I have you to spend Christmas eve with.” 

“Me too.” The blonde said with honesty. “Your much better looking than your brother.” 

“Kara Danvers are you flirting with me?” Lena said with a mock gasp. 

“I just call it like I see it.” 

“Such a charmer. I do believe we are going to enjoy our night together Miss Danvers.” Lena placed her hand on the blondes thigh giving her a seductive look.   
“We are the only ones in here.” Kara leaned in closer her lips barely touching the other womans. 

“Best make the best of it.” Lena murmured catching the blondes lips in her own. 

Lena had to pay a few security employees and a flight attendant to stay quiet about the fact they found her and a blonde in a rathgar naked situation the next morning.


End file.
